This invention relates to intercalation compounds and a generator of coherent radiation using the same. More particularly, this invention relates to intercalation compounds obtained by intercalating halides of elements belonging to the group IVa of the periodic table or sodium in layer crystal substances and having excellent properties in crystal characteristics, electric conductivity, electric dielectricities, heat conductivity, etc., and also relates to solid state coherent radiation equipment using such an intercalation compound particularly suitable for emitting coherent X-rays.
Heretofore, as layer crystal substances, there have been known diamond and graphite consisting of carbon atoms. On the other hand, layer crystal substances cannot be theoretically formed from Si, Ge and the like which are known as semiconductor substances. Thus, various studies have been made as to intercalation compounds obtained by intercalating other atoms or compounds among sheets of carbon atoms of graphite. But there has been no report as to the intercalation of the elements of the group IVa of the periodic table and halides thereof.
As to generators of coherent radiation using a solid, there have been known semiconductor lasers. But the wavelength of coherent radiation is mainly 750 nm to 1.5 .mu.m and equipment emitting other wavelengths has not been known, particularly coherent X-rays having a wavelength of 10 .ANG. or less.